Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken
Hi, Pokémon Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:TRU. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Pädul (Diskussion) 10:45, 4. Jul. 2009 Links an der linken seite Also wie kann ich nun Links hinzufügen an der linken seite da wo "Hilfe" usw.. steht Admin rechte habe ich ja..nun. .....! *Admin rechte habe ich dir noch nicht gegeben....? *wer war der erschaffer des Pokemon wikis..? *kannt du dich bitte um die Pokedex einträge kümmern und die bilbder auch dafür hochladen! .. Ich werde auf der Startseite nichts ändern o.O Übertrag der Benutzer- und Benutzer-Diskussionsseite Hi. Ich habe deine Benutzer- und Benutzer-Diskussionsseite aus dem alten Wiki nicht übernommen, da hier schon beide existierten. Falls du sie selbst übernehmen möchtest, findest du sie noch kurze Zeit im alten Wiki. --Avatar 12:56, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Alt Pokemon Normalerweise ist das eine Frage für Admins, im Mariowiki bin ich leider kein Admin und auch nicht mehr tätig. Besser wäre es, wenn du dort einen Admin fragen würdest. --Mario Lover 10:00, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Naja, ein bisschen (nicht viel), aber meine Zeit dafür ist leider beschränkt, tut mir leid. --Mario Lover 12:58, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) schade- ---- Klar, mach nur! --Mario Lover 19:38, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ist in Ordnung. --Mario Lover 19:19, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fetter Text Hi Ich fang jetzt auch an hier zu arbeiten, denn über Pokemon kenn ich mich aus.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 15:10, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Frage So hab ne frage (für mein wiki) wo kann ich das an der linken seite ändern links hinzufügen...wie hier bei die Pokedex steht usw.. by @TRU HI hast du vielleicht lust der Pokemon Encyclopaédiaé Pokémedis beizutreten.Leute aus ganzer welt haben mir auch schon geschrieben das sie dabei sein wollen^^ Führ näheres in ICQ ...Meine nummer: 565014430 Idee! Da dieses wiki nicht sehr aktiv ist, würde ich gerne vrschlagen alle diese artikel hier in mein pokewiki zu verfalgern so bekommen wir mehr informationen.Natürlich wirst du dort admin xd. - http://de.poke5forum.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki Außerdem bite ich ein newssystem da könntest auch news schreiben. ? Für was machst die seite jetzt noch tüchtig? die seite wird doch bald gelsöcht von Avatar oder so.. Admin Ich muss erst schauen wie viel du schreibst..außerdem muss ich dies mit Pädul bereden.. Forum werbung Bitte mache keine Forum werbung über das Bakugan forum...wir sind schon selber in bearbeitung eines forum + einer sehr schönen HTLM seite dazu... --TRU / Admin 11:46, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Partnerseiten! Die Partnerseiten werden wir nicht übernehmen.... Hier werden nur Partner seiten von Pokemon aufgenommen werden außerdem wo willst du das hin machen! Forum Werbung 2 Bitte mach keine werbung, sonst wirst du gesperrt. Wie gesagt wir haben ein forum in bearbeitung!--TRU / Admin 10:10, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) dann musst du den link net mehr verschicken -.- -- Schön das du wieder mithilfst Artikel zu bearbeiten/ertsellen.. Pokedex Team Hey lieber Laxi... seh ich das richtig bist du nun Admin? Jedenfalls wie findest du das hier??? http://de.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokedex-Team Falls dir diese Art zum erstellen des Pokedexes gut findest, werde ich das weiter fueren. glg Tobirama Senju 14:25, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Lieber TRU....ich weis nicht ob du dich daran erinerst, als ich dich gefragt habe ob du mir admin rechte geben könntest. Weil ich dieses Wiki neben den anderen leiten wollte und komplet bearbeiten wollte. Da du wieder aktiv bist wollte ich dich fragen ob ich nun einer der Admin werden kann. Natürlich werde ich von nun an, hier sehr oft(taeglich, meistens am abend) online sein und werde mir vorallem zuert um die 5. Generation kümmern. Das Wiki hinggt schon ziemlich nach mit dem alten und deshalb will ich das neue zuerst erstellen. übrigens habe ich ein grosses Wissen über die neuen Pokemon Folgen/Charaktere. Ich werde gleich die neuen Spiele rein tun. Und natürlich hätte ich auch eine kleine Änderungen vor, die mehr Helfer bringen wird. Ich tätige mich sehr an den Japanischen News, und werde hier immer aktualisieren. GLG Tobirama Senju 20:10, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) PS> Schnelle Antwort.< :Sieht gut aus kannst du gerne machen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:56, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :danke fuer deine Genemigung. :Koennen wir auch ein Werbevideo erstellen?? :bzw. gibt es jemanden der sowas fuer uns machen koennte?? :Tobirama Senju 19:49, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :somal ne Frage, ich hab das Gefuehl hier mangelt es an Admins... :ich hab TRU schon lange gefragt, aber er gibt keine Antwort.... :kannst du mich zum Admin machen? :hier eine Kopie von dem was ich TRU geschrieben habe... :> :Tobirama Senju 20:15, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Also wenn du noch ein bissen mehr Bearbeitungen hast und länger Aktiv mitarbeitetes können wir nochmal über die rechte sprechen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 20:20, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::schade... ::hm hier noch mla die Kopie...ist oben komisch angekommen xD :: >Lieber TRU....ich weis nicht ob du dich daran erinerst, als ich dich gefragt habe ob du mir admin rechte geben könntest. Weil ich dieses Wiki neben den anderen leiten wollte und komplet bearbeiten wollte. Da du wieder aktiv bist wollte ich dich fragen ob ich nun einer der Admin werden kann. Natürlich werde ich von nun an, hier sehr oft(taeglich, meistens am abend) online sein und werde mir vorallem zuert um die 5. Generation kümmern. Das Wiki hinggt schon ziemlich nach mit dem alten und deshalb will ich das neue zuerst erstellen. übrigens habe ich ein grosses Wissen über die neuen Pokemon Folgen/Charaktere. Ich werde gleich die neuen Spiele rein tun. Und natürlich hätte ich auch eine kleine Änderungen vor, die mehr Helfer bringen wird. Ich tätige mich sehr an den Japanischen News, und werde hier immer aktualisieren. GLG Tobirama Senju 20:10, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) PS> Schnelle Antwort.< naja....ich bin eig nur hierher gekommen um admin zu werden da ich da wiki nicht toll fand.....aber dan werde ich neben meinen viele stunden aktivitaet eben noch mehr aktiver sein xD nein im ernst ich werde mir muehe geben. Tobirama Senju 20:24, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Admin Mann tut mir Leid das ich nerfe, aber könntest du mir endlich Admin Rechte geben? Es nerft mich, ich will emhr tun....aba es geht ned, neues Design, neue Startseite usw...neue Projekte.....ich kann doch ned zusehen wie das den Bach runter geht... alsa bei Ash stand das er ein Chelast hat und ein Panflam, und ein Staralili....das is mehr als 2 jahre her O.o....mann gibt mir doch endlich welche, bitte....*flehen* Tobirama Senju 16:40, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich habe dir Vorerst die Adminrechte auf Probe gegeben ich werde in 40 Tagen gucken was du in dieser Zeit gewachst hast dann werde ich entscheiden ob du sie behältst--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:44, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke, jetzt da ich admin bin, darf ich die Startseite ändern oder? ::Tobirama Senju 16:45, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Ja kannst du Pass aber auf was du machst die Startseite ist sehr Wichtig für das Wiki--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:46, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::klar, auf jeden fall werde ich es ein bischen heller machen, und natürlich sollen da die news stehen und aufjedenfall werde ich mich mal umgucke nfür mehr Mitglieder, was hällst du von einer neuen Grafik, bzw. etwas helles und Pokemon mässiges? Achja, was das ich wissen muss? Muss ich zahlen? :::Tobirama Senju 16:48, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Mir ist es sind so wichtig wie das Wiki aussieht weil es so gut ist finde ich. Wofür solltest du zahlen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:54, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ja muss man an Wikis ned zahlen? hmm, falsch inforimiert bin, und jedenfalls, findest du es so gu? würde gerne Isshu als Hintergrund nehmen^^ Tobirama Senju 17:01, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: Bearbeitungen ::::Ich hab mal 2 Fragen. 1. Wie findest du meine Bearbeitete+erstellten Artikeln? 2. Wieso arbeitest du nich?? ::::Tobirama Senju 20:22, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::1. Gut 2. Ich habe leider kaum zeit fürs Wiki--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:43, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Schade, hätte wenigstens gehofft das die andere nAdmins mitarbeiten können, denn soviel ihc sehe bin ihc der einzige hier, seit 7 wochen der ständig arbeitet. Tobirama Senju 09:20, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::heii^^ :::::wollte mal eben fragen wenn die 40 Tage um sind? :::::Und wie stell ich mci han? :::::Seit dem ich Admin bin hat sich doch einiges verändert^^ :::::Tobirama Senju 15:02, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Du brauchst kein Testzeit mehr du bleibst Admin :)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:08, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::: :::::: :):):):) ::::::wieos den so ein schneller Entscheid? ::::::Aso nciht das das ned gut wäre xD sondern ich würde gerne Wisse nwie cih mich anstelle^^ :::::: danke <3 ::::::Tobirama Senju 15:09, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Admin?? heii du, ich wollte nachfragen ob ich überhauot admin bin :( grund: ich kann die admins werkzeuge nciht einfügen und ich werde bei den admins nicht genant ? Tobirama Senju 23:41, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Doch du bist noch Admin in der Liste bist du nicht drine weil du nicht eingetragen wurdest und weil es noch ein paar fehler gibt--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 10:19, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :aso, wurde es jetzt eingetragen? :Tobirama Senju 12:13, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Eigentlich schon--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:56, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :: ::hm leider, kann ich die extra werkzeuge immer noch nciht nehmen? einpaar Vorschläge hey bin nach deiner Nachricht mal hergekommen XD, aber ich muss sagen ich bin von der Lage hier echt schockiert. Darum hab ich hier einpaar Vorschläge: 1.Man sollte einpaar neue Admins einstellen (so um die 4-5). 2. Man sollte noch einen Bürokraten angagieren (am besten Benutzer:Tobirama Senju). 3. Man sollte die alten Admins die inaktiv sind löschen, um Platz zu machen. 4. Man sollte mit einer großen Seite arbeiten (ich persönlich wäre für BisaFans.de, weil sie sehr gute Infos haben, und vielleicht dieses Wiki als zweit Wiki benutzen würden wie es Filb,de mit PokeWiki.de macht). Überlegt dir das am besten[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:24, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :hey warum wurde ich noch nicht begrüßt (um besser auszudrücken: warum wurde ich hier noch nicht registriert)?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:30, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja das Wiki ist echt gerade schlecht vom Organisation her werde in zukunft mal das mit denn admins und so machen--Laximilian scoken (talk) 17:44, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::danke fürs Zuhören XD. Hey hast du icq?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:15, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Nein ich habe nur Skype--Laximilian scoken (talk) 19:54, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Neue Organisation! Hey Lieber Max! (: Ich bin wieder zurück. Weiter will ich dir sagen, dass ich mir was neues ausgedacht habe. Neuerdings stehe ich mit dem Bisafans Administrator in Kontakt und würde gerne nachfragen, ob es möglich wäre, dass dieses Wikia und Bisafans Partnerseiten werden würden! Weiterhin würde ich gerne einzelnen Admins die Rechte entziehen, der Grund dürfte dir sicherlich klar sein, oder? Ich würde mich daher auch hier umschauen, welcher der Benutzer es verdient hätte und aktiv ist. Wenn das so für dich okay ist? Tobirama Senju 03:22, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Wäre sehr schön wenn das mit den Partnerseiten klappen würde. Mit den Admins muss ich sehen--Laximilian scoken (talk) 06:11, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : :Es wäre aber wichtig, dass ich dringend ein neues, aktives Team habe. Wie sollen wir eine Partnerschfft hinkriegen, mit diesem sehr kritischen Zustand hier, bei dieser Aktivität... und den kaum aktiven Admins.... :Tobirama Senju 19:59, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wann, wann endlich wirst du dich wegen aktiven Admins umschauen?! Ich kann das nicht alleine machen... Ausserdem, was machen wir mit dem hier: http://de.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:MaikeLucia Sie hat um die 290 Artikel verschoben in neue und die alten ersetzt und auch schon bestehende Artikel ersetzt durch ein paar neue Sätze... -.-"... Tobirama Senju 19:49, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :In dem Fall könnte ich das alles rückgängig machen, sofern du das möchtest?!--Maximilian (talk) 20:11, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, bitte... Habe schon an Wikia eine E-Mail geschrieben das die hier mal allerblick mehr habe. Dann aber echt keinen Überblick mehr habe. Dann aber wieder eines geschrieben und das zurück gezogen und sie gebittet in anderen Wikias ein bisschen Werbung zu machen. Könntest du dafür sorgen das sie die Artikel doch nicht löschen, falls sie das zweite Mail nicht gelesen haben. :Tobirama Senju 20:48, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Habe MaikeLucia verwarnt und sie macht weiter. Ausserdem SukiSuki, lies dir mal die aktuellen Ereignisse durch, du wirst schockiert sein. Tobirama Senju 02:53, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Okay habe alle Ihre Beiträge zurück gesetzt falls wieder was vorkommen sollte, schreib mich bitte an--Maximilian (talk) 09:18, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Es geht weiter mit den Probleme. Versuche immer wieder neue Benutzer an Land zu ziehen doch diese schaffen es nicht sich anzumelden -> http://img6.imagebanana.com/img/a6hyn7b5/screen.png Der Benutzer ShadowYui ist grammatikalisch und Pokémon Spezifisch auf neuestem Stande und ich würde sie gerne als Admin an meiner Seite wissen. Wieso kann sie sich nicht anmelden? Tobirama Senju 21:41, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich habe es an Wikia weitergeleitet--Maximilian (talk) 08:44, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Laximilian scoken, Ich würde dich gerne in unser Anime Wiki einladen! Es wäre toll wenn du dich beteiligen würdest, wir sind gerade auf der Suche nach aktiven Autoren, vorallem im Pokemon Bereich ;) Liebe Grüsse, Kitty3989 Kitty3989 11:31, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC)